


Soulmates

by SkylerSkyhigh, Tereox_X



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amusement Parks, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Awkward Dates, Awkwardness, Blushing, Bonding, Cannibalism, Cliffs of Insanity, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Depression, Determination (Undertale), Disguise, Domestic Fluff, Eating, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fear, Fighting, Fights, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Found, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Kissing, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Monster Dust (Undertale), Moving In Together, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Negative feelings, Pain, Permanent Injury, Picnics, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Purring, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Blame, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Separation Anxiety, Slightly - Freeform, Social Anxiety, Soulmarks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Starvation, Starving, Teasing, date, hopelessness, tw:self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: Nightmare feels hopeless. His Soulmarks tell him that he's supposed to have four Soulmates, which is really peculiar in itself. But... Who would love a murderer like him? He's the personification of all negative emotions, of all evil. Who would be willing to love him...?And across the multiverse, four people ask themselves similar questions, their thoughts filled with negativity and self-hatred.





	1. Soulmarks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Nightmare, Killer, Horror, Dust, Cross - both
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Nightmare frowned as he stared at his messed up attempt at cooking. He hadn't paid enough attention.

He sighed and sat down on a chair in his cramped kitchen. He stared down at his arm, seeing the four sentences written on it.

 

These were his Soulmarks. Magical marks that appeared on the body of a person. These in particular were the first sentences that his Soulmates would say to him.

Yes. Soulmates. He had four.

On his arm there were four sentences. One was black in colour and in a normal font. "It hurts..."

The other was a vivid red colour with a slightly bigger font. "Who's there?!"

Another was a pale purple- almost grey- colour. "Go away..."

And another was a black outline kind of colour and a small font type. "What are you doing here?"

 

Nightmare sighed. All those sentences sounded negative. Like his soulmates were in a bad situation or as if Nightmare was going to hurt them.

He'd heard those sentences very often. Each time he had checked if they were one of his soulmates but he'd never found them.

He wasn't sure if he really deserved love anyways...

And with Inky and Dream on his tail he would never be able to keep them safe. They'd be seen as a vulnerability.

 

But of course, the knowledge that he had a Soulmate hadn't gone unnoticed. As much as he'd tried to hide the marks, on more than one occasion his sleeve had either ridden up or been ripped and revealed his marks.

Of course, being who he was. He'd gotten a lot of backlash.

"He has a Soulmate?"

"I pity his Soulmate."

"I bet he'll lock them away."

"His poor Soulmates. I hope they die before meeting him."

It wasn't easy dealing with all that on top of his usual dosage of pain and hate. But he got stronger with negative emotions. So, win-win?

 

Nightmare sighed and looked up at his burnt cooking again.

He was starting to hope that he'd never meet his Soulmates. He wouldn't be able to take care of them anyways...

 

But... he was selfish. He wanted to meet his Soulmates. He wanted to see them. He wanted to find them.

He wanted to.... love them.

Nightmare scoffed to himself at the idea. He couldn't love. And he certainly couldn't be loved. Even his own brother had left him behind. He was not capable of love.

 

But... He could at least try.

For his Soulmates.

 

~~~

 

Killer stared at the blood that was dripping down his arm as he cut into the bone deeply.

He didn't deserve any Soulmate. And certainly not four!

Killer tried to carve out the words on his arm or at least make them unreadable but the magic persisted and didn't go away no matter what he did.

He had killed everyone anyways. He'd killed his Soulmates.

 

Killer looked at his arm, a mess of cuts and scars and blood. His own blood. His own cuts. His own dust. All by his own hand. His fault.

His fault. His fault. His fault his fault _everything was his fault!_

Killer screamed loudly in pain and threw the knife away in anger. The knife clattered on the ground, blood and dust coating the blade.

He looked at the knife and then back at his arm where- despite whatever he did- the marks persisted.

Black letters and an elegant yet normal font. "Are you alright?"

Why? Why would anyone ask that? He was the worst. A killer. A beast. No one, not even his Soulmate should ever ask him that.

Vivid red letters with a bigger font. "Hi..."

He'd never met anyone who said that so.... timidly before. Usually in fear. This wasn't real. He didn't have a Soulmate.

Pale purple- an almost a grey tint to it- letters. "Don't come any closer!"

Perfect response. It showed that he had killed his Soulmate long ago. In his insane days. He'd killed them.

Black outline on the letters, a small font. "What do you mean?"

He didn't even know what it meant.

 

Killer growled in anger.

He'd killed his Soulmates. He was completely sure of it. There was nobody left. He had searched everywhere!

He let out a chuckle. Even if he had found them, he wouldn't ever have been able to love them. He was a heartless murderer.

Another chuckle escaped Killer as he stared at his arm blankly.

As if anyone would ever be willing to love him.

 

Killer threw his head back and laughed loudly. He laughed at the hilarity if it all. He laughed at the irony of it all.

He laughed. Until his tears began to form and he was crying. He was laughing until his tears began to dry. Until he just couldn't laugh anymore.

He curled up, face to the ground as he continued to laugh silently. It was not funny. Yet he couldn't stop.

He didn't deserve Soulmates. He didn't deserve anything but death. He didn't deserve anything....

 

~~~

 

Horror hid in the shadows of the trees as he watched a human. His Soul was pulsing painfully as it demanded food.

He grinned emotionlessly as he held his axe tightly and started at the human with a dimly burning eye light.

He took a few silent steps forward and swung his axe at the human, killing them effectively.

He dragged their bloody corpse into the woods as he chuckled slightly.

Horror cut off their arm and quickly started eating before he had a chance to reconsider.

 

His sharp teeth cut through the flesh of the human like butter. Blood dripping down from his mouth as he quickly devoured the mouthful of flesh.

He ate quickly, not wanting to waste any drop of precious blood or a sliver of meat. He ate until there was nothing left but the bones. Even then, he bit through the bone to get the precious marrow inside. Chewed the bones and spit out whatever he couldn't digest.

The arm was gone in mere minutes. Horror breathed softly as his Soul finally ceased its painful pulsing. He looked at his blooded clawed hands, face turning in disgust at his own actions.

 

Horror winced as he saw that his bloody sleeve had ridden up enough to reveal the four sentences on his arm.

One for each of his Soulmates. He couldn't understand why he had even one Soulmate.

He was absolutely disgusting. He had just killed and eaten a human again. He felt sick...

His Soulmates would never love him. He didn't deserve them.

 

Despite his disgust, he read the sentences.

Black letters with an elegant yet normal font. "Are you okay?"

His Soul hurt at the thought of anyone- even his Soulmate- caring enough to ask. He didn't deserve them.

Another black lettering but this ones in a different font. "Who's that?"

Purple- almost grey- letters. "Um... Sure."

And one with black outline and white letters. "What do you mean?"

He didn't understand them. He didn't understand the words. He just.... didn't understand. Couldn't understand why he had Soulmates. He couldn't understand why a disgusting person like him could have Soulmates.

Horror looked down at the human he had chopped their arm off for food. He grimaced in disgust. He'd never find his Soulmates. And if he did, they'd run away in fear or be repulsed by him.

Or worse. He'd eat them first.

 

~~~

 

Snow crunched under his feet as he walked through Snowdin. The chill of the snow more prominent now that there was no light or fire or any bodies to warm the area.

Dust pulled his jacket closer as he walked and stopped in front of the doors to the Ruins.

"Nothing." he mumbled to himself, sad and frustrated. He looked at his arms and growled. Where were they? He was sure he'd killed everyone. Everyone was dead! He'd killed them!

So why couldn't he find his four Soulmates?! Where were they hiding?!

.....where were they?

 

Dust frowned. Had he already killed them? He'd killed so many...

He glared at the snow and kicked it in annoyance before his eyes were drawn to the four sentences again.

 

"I don't mean any harm." written in pure black letters and an elegant looking font.

"Want some?" written in vivid red and bold font.

"Put it away." black letters but in a different, more common, font.

"What do you mean?" black outline to the white letters.

Dust frowned as he read them over and over again. Had he missed them? Or were they dead? Where were they?

"Brother..." Dust jolted at the call from his brother Papyrus.

Papyrus floated to look over Dust's shoulder. "Are you still thinking about them?"

"Yes." Dust said and looked away.

 

"If you ever find them, you have to kill them. Don't forget that LOVE is better than love. You need the LOVE to fix this timeline." Papyrus said.

Dust winced. Papyrus was right but he couldn't help but feel selfish and wish for love anyways.

 

"Understand, brother?" Papyrus cooed, hands touching Dust's shoulders in a gentle grip.

Dust grimaced as he glared at the snow before nodding. Papyrus was right. He needed DT to fix the timeline. He needed more DT. He needed to kill.

But he just hoped that it wouldn't come to it. That he wouldn't find his Soulmates. That he wouldn't need to kill them. He... loved them. He wanted to love them and he wanted to be loved. But he could only LOVE.

He hoped he'd never find them.

They were safer far away from him.

 

~~~

 

Cross stared into the white nothingness of his AU blankly, his eye lights dim and tired.

He hated this.

His eye lights darted around a bit and stopped at the tiny bit of colour that still existed. The Soulmarks on his arm.

 

"Are you okay?" pure black in elegant font.

"Did you find another one, Boss?" greyish purple.

"Who are you?" black, in a different font than the first.

"Are you hungry?" and vivid red.

Cross blinked as he read over the sentences. So much concern. So much care for someone like him. But he knew they didn't exist anymore. There was no one there after all. Everyone was dead. Everyone was gone.

 

Cross sighed. He would have loved to meet his Soulmates.

But he didn't deserve to have any. It was his own fault that he'd never meet them...

 

He'd never meet his Soulmates. Everyone was gone. There was no one left to be his Soulmate.

He deserved to stay here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! We love comments! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare finds someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Killer - X  
> Nightmare - Sky
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

A dark rimmed portal opened up in a dead AU. A black skeleton jumped through the portal and landed in the Snowdin area. The snow having a grey tint to it due to all the dust.

Nightmare looked around the AU, feeling confused for a moment. He had felt a large amount of negativity in the AU and decided to investigate but.... there was no one?

He looked around and spotted the skeleton's house and went there. He turned into a shadow and snuck inside, looking around.

 

Killer squeezed his eye sockets shut tightly, shivering in pain. He whimpered quietly, clutching his shirt just above his Soul tightly.

His Soul hurt so much.

 

Nightmare's eye sockets widened when he saw someone and turned solid. He stepped forward, gaining the skeleton's attention.

"Are you alright?" he asked the skeleton softly. He couldn't let this skeleton suffer. Maybe... maybe he could give mercy? There was no one around.

 

Killer gasped in pain as he looked up. A dark skeleton was standing there, one blue eye glowing brightly in the darkness.

"It hurts..." He gasped, his voice laced with pain as he held his shirt tightly.

 

Nightmare flinched. He didn't expect the skeleton to say that when he was not doing anything. Maybe... maybe he could help? Help someone for once. He couldn't... he couldn't let this skeleton be in pain.

Nightmare ignored the burning pain on his arm as he walked towards the skeleton. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay. Tell me what's wrong?"

 

"Please take it away, please, it hurts so much." Killer said, his arm hurting a bit more than normal.

He choked on a sob, curling in on himself.

 

Nightmare approached the skeleton, talking calmly in a soft kind tone. "What hurts? What's wrong?"

 

Killer sobbed, tears rolling down his face.

"My Soul hurts..." He cried out in pain, shivering harshly.

 

Nightmare paused at that. His Soul? There was no sign of any physical or magical problems. So...

But... it was risky. He couldn't-

"Argh!" Nightmare yelped when his arm burned, holding the area in confusion and pain. What's happening?

 

Killer sobbed as his arm burned harshly, overshadowing the pain in his Soul.

He dragged up his bloody sleeve. Had some scars opened up again?

He frowned when one of the sentences was finally gone. Had he finally succeeded?

 

Nightmare hissed and pulled back his sleeve and watched as one of the sentence glowed and slowly disappeared like it was being burned off. It was.... disappearing?

W-what? Why? Had his Soulmate died? Or...

Nightmare looked up and saw the skeleton doing the same thing he was doing. He was also holding his arm. He had... three sentences. Just like him....

Was- was he-?

 

Killer winced.

Why was it disappearing? Why that sentence? It had helped him so often...

He stared at his arm blankly as it burned, some of his self-inflicted injuries still bleeding a bit.

 

Nightmare watched, transfixed as the mark on the other skeleton slowly disappeared. He ignored his own pain, directing his attention to the other skeleton.

He was.... He was Nightmare's Soulmate? He was....

"You're...." he mumbled softly, gaining the other skeletons' attention.

 

Killer looked up with tears of pain in his eye sockets. What did that other skeleton want?

"What...?" He mumbled with a frown.

 

"You're... my Soulmate?" Nightmare said softly, dumbfounded and confused.

 

Killer's eye sockets widened in shock as he stared up at the other skeleton.

His.. Soulmate...?

 

Nightmare showed the skeleton the last remains of his mark, slowly disappearing. It were the words the skeleton had spoken to him.

It was what had been written on his arm.

 

Killer stared at the skeleton shockedly.

"I thought you were dead..." He mumbled quietly.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly, devoid of humour. "I thought I killed you. But... here you are."

Nightmare stood up straighter and looked at the skeleton. Black tear marks down his face. Kind of like real tears. "I'm Nightmare. Now, how can I help you? You said you were in pain. I could help you. Take you away from here and... live with me?"

 

"Same..." Killer mumbled quietly.

He stared up at the other when he heard the offer. His eye lights were brighter than they'd been in years and he smiled hesitantly.

"I... I'd like that..." He replied quietly.

 

Nightmare watched as the skeleton's blue eyes start to appear in black eye sockets. They were beautiful. He was already happy that they skeleton agreed- considering he didn't deserve anything let alone someone to be his Soulmate- but those eyes were just.... they felt like a gift.

"Whoa..." he said softly, smiling at him. "You have really beautiful eyes."

 

Killer smiled softly.

"Thanks..." He replied a bit shyly. He didn't think his eyes looked anything other than creepy.

"Can... can I hug you, please?" He asked quietly. "It's been so long..." He mumbled.

 

Nightmare smiled softly and nodded at the skeleton. He understood that feeling. It had been a long time since anyone had touched him too.

"I have to warn you, I'm cold." he said. "I'm literally very cold to the touch and uncomfortable."

 

Killer nodded.

He hugged the other skeleton gently. He really was cold but he didn't mind, closing his eye sockets with a soft sigh.

 

Nightmare let the smaller skeleton hug him. He gently and loosely wrapped his arms around the other, relaxing at the feeling of having someone touch him. He missed this. He missed having someone close to him who was not in pain or dying. He missed having a person in his arms.

And he was not letting go.

 

~~~

 

Nightmare jumped through a portal and landed back in his AU. He looked around the empty and destroyed AU and grimaced. This was not a good place to bring his Soulmate to. Let alone let him live in. This was already a disaster.

 

Killer frowned at the weird circle and stepped through tentatively, frowning when he felt like he was teleporting. It was weird...

He looked up at Nightmare when he saw how destroyed their surroundings were.

This was where his Soulmate lived?

 

Nightmare cringed when his Soulmate looked around. Shit. "It's uh... temporary. I am working on my new home. Sorry about this. "

 

Killer smiled a bit.

"Looks like an upgrade at least." He replied. It looked better than his old home and at least he wasn't alone anymore.

 

Nightmare chuckled nervously. He looked at his Soulmate seriously. "I'll find something better for you. I promise."

And he'd do his damnest to find a place that fit his Soulmate. His future Soulmates. He was not going to let them stay in this terrible place. He... needed to give them more than what they deserved. More than what they already had.

 

Killer smiled up at Nightmare, his eye lights glowing softly.

"Thank you." He replied.

 

Nightmare smiled back and opened the door. He winced when everything was messy. He cleared his throat and tentacles appeared. "Give me a minute to clean this up."

 

Killer walked after Nightmare and stopped behind him.

"Sure." He agreed.

 

Nightmare quickly used his tentacles to clean up the mess he had made in his house. Thankfully he was done in a few minutes.

He sighed in relief when his home was cleaned. He winced when he realized that he had no food around. Stars he was so terrible at this Soulmate thing.

 

Killer watched Nightmare clean up with a smile. Those tentacles were really cool.

"Wow." He said with a smile.

"Did you clean up because of me?" He asked curiously.

 

"U-um... y-yeah. Of course I did." Nightmare said while looking at his mate. "Why wouldn't I?"

 

Killer blushed slightly.

"Th.. thanks." He replied with a shy smile. His eye lights were glowing softly.

 

Nightmare smiled at his mate. "Anytime. Oh... uh... what do I call you?"

 

"Hm... Killer." Killer replied. "You are?" He asked.

 

"Nightmare." Nightmare replied with a smile. He grunted with a grimace when he felt a twinge in his Soul. He sighed softly and looked at Killer. "I'm sorry to leave you but I have a job to do in the Multiverse. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can with some food."

 

Killer frowned.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

He nodded a small bit, still looking concerned.

 

Nightmare nodded. "Yeah. It's just a sting."

He winced in pain. "I'll tell you everything later. Okay, Killer?"

 

"Okay..." Killer replied quietly. He really hoped Nightmare wouldn't get himself hurt...

 

Nightmare smiled thankfully at Killer and gave him a gentle head rub. "I'll try to be quick."

 

Killer leaned into the touch slightly.

"Okay." He replied with a small smile.

 

Nightmare smiled and reluctantly pulled away. He opened a portal and looked at Killer. "Make yourself at home. There's... no one here so no one will hurt you. I'll be quick."

With that Nightmare jumped through and out of the AU.

 

Killer nodded a bit.

He looked around a bit curiously. What could he do until Nightmare returned...?

 

~~~

 

Nightmare jumped back through a portal with a sigh. He had a bag of food he'd stolen from Grillby's in that AU and he'd also brought bags of groceries.

He knocked on the door gently before opening it. "Killer? I'm back."

 

Killer looked up when he heard Nightmare return.

He'd been checking on his scars and chipping away little pieces of bone.

 

Nightmare's eye focused on Killer's arms and he walked inside. He used his tentacles to put the groceries on the table as he walked towards Killer, gently taking his arms and examining it. "Does it still hurt?"

 

"No." Killer replied, his eye sockets blank. There were small trickles of blood sliding down his arm to drip onto his shorts.

 

Nightmare frowned and bit his lower lip as he concentrated. He knew Killer was either lying or couldn't feel the pain. He tried to use his healing magic. A cold feeling crept from his Soul to his hands and slowly healed the open wounds.

 

Killer blinked confusedly when he felt something spread in his body.

It wasn't warm but it was comforting...

 

Nightmare exhaled harshly when he stopped, being extremely tired after using so much magic on healing. He'd never been good at healing.

He checked the scars and frowns. He couldn't do much but at least the wounds were closed.

 

Killer looked down at his arm, noticing that the wounds didn't bleed anymore. He stared at it, his eye lights dim.

 

Nightmare frowned and reached out to gently rub Killer's skull. He knew what Killer was feeling. That emptiness inside that just... felt bad. Even though you couldn't feel anything, it still hurt. And it hurt a lot.

 

Killer blinked and looked up, his eye lights looking a bit more focused.

"Did I cut again...?" He mumbled to himself.

 

Nightmare hummed softly. "I'm not sure."

His hand gently cupped Killer's cheek and rubbed slowly using his thumb. "Are you hungry? I brought Grillby's."

 

Killer looked up at the other skeleton, recognising him as Nightmare after a second.

"Grillby's...?" He asked with a confused frown.

 

Nightmare nodded and let go of Killer's cheek to open the bag of food he had brought. The food was still warm as the smell of burgers and fries escaped from the bag.

"I don't know what kind you like so I brought one of everything." Nightmare explained as he pulled out a cheese burger. "The one in the AU had different kinds. Here, pick one."

 

Killer's eye lights lit up a small bit as he smelled the delicious burgers and fries.

He looked into the bag and pulled out his favourite burger and fries with a tiny smile.

"Thank you." He said softly. It had been so long since he'd eaten last...

 

Nightmare smiled softly at the look and gently rubbed Killer's skull. "You're welcome. Eat your fill."

He stood up and walked towards the groceries, rummaging through them. "I brought multiple large bottles of soft drinks. Preferences?"

 

Killer leaned into the touch with a small smile.

He took a bite, humming happily. He loved Grillby's....

"Not really." He replied.

 

Nightmare hummed and pulled out a bottle of purple soft drink. He grabbed two cups and a bag of ice he'd stolen.

He walked back over to Killer and filled the cups with ice and the soft drink. "I'm not sure what this is. But it's better than being drunk."

 

Killer hummed softly when he ate some more of the food. He looked up and took a cup with a small smile.

"Thanks..." He replied before taking a small sip.

 

"Anytime." Nightmare said with a smile and took a sip of his own cup. It didn't taste that bad. He grabbed a random burger and ate it, feeling nothing. It was just food. But... eating with Killer kind of made it better.

 

Killer hummed softly. It tasted pretty good. He ate some more of his burger, slowly relaxing.

 

~~~

 

Nightmare and Killer moved to that promised new home a bit later. They both had their own rooms even though Killer mostly slept in Nightmare's room because he liked cuddles and that way they could help each other with their reoccurring night terrors.

Things weren't always good and they fought occasionally, mostly about Killer's self-harming habits, but they were both mostly happy.

 

Nightmare had destroyed and taken residence in an AU where there was a castle that he took over and cleaned to his liking. Which was bare except a few items. It was a bit over the top but with their marks still on their arms- three each- they were getting prepared for their next Soulmates. If they found them anyway.

Nightmare had learned about Killer's past and habits- good and bad- and he had learned how to help him. He helped with Killer's self harming and depression and gave support to him whenever he needed it. He even stayed beside Killer through his night terrors, which were frequent.

It was a learning process and not a perfect story book ending but they were happy and that was what mattered. They were growing and getting better with each other despite their ups and down and Nightmare couldn't ask for more.

 

Killer had slowly managed to coax information about Nightmare's important 'job' from him. As soon as he'd learned how all of the multiverse hated him, he'd started to help him with all the mental problems that came with the job and with the job itself.

The whole multiverse had been shocked that he was friends with Nightmare and that he helped him but when they'd found out that they were Soulmates, chaos had erupted.

 

Of course, many people had tried to convince Killer to leave Nightmare in worry that Killer was being abused or having Stockholm Syndrome. In all honesty, Nightmare grew worried that Killer would leave him for a better life. He really didn't want Killer to leave and he was afraid he would. A better life was definitely what Killer deserved and Nightmare couldn't provide.

 

Killer always just smiled darkly in response before throwing attacks at the person who had dared to imply that Nightmare would ever hurt him. He was happy with Nightmare who had saved him from himself and his demons. He would never leave his Soulmate.

 

Nightmare would always be confused afterwards. Why would Killer leave a chance of a perfect life- a better life than he could ever give him- for this? Being hated constantly. Insulted and beaten daily. Hurt and always feeling unsafe.

He was so confused. But selfishly, relieved. He loved Killer and he would do anything to protect him, even if Killer left he would protect his mate from the shadows. He loved Killer and he would always love him.

 

Killer always did his best to reassure Nightmare that he would never leave his side. Not for anything in the whole multiverse. After all, he loved Nightmare.

 

Maybe love was blind. Either way, Nightmare would try his hardest for Killer. He'd try his best to give him the life he deserved.

They were still searching for their other Soulmates. Wherever they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! We love comments! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare visits some AUs to recharge on negativity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Horror - X  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Killer - both
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Nightmare walked through the Snowdin of a HorrorTale AU with a frown. He didn't need to cause chaos in this particular AU but he needed a quick recharge on negativity and this one was a good place to do that. All the desperation and aggression in the air was slowly making him stronger.

Sure there was a risk that some residents might jump him, but he was scarier than any horror copy. So bring it bitch.

He walked slowly and silently until he reached a sentry station where he knew a resident Sans should be.

 

Horror was curled up behind his sentry station, whimpering quietly in pain as he clutched his growling stomach. It hurt so much... His Soul was crying out for food but he just didn't have any.

 

Nightmare heard the whimper and felt a small twinge of concern. Oh... another suffering one. More often than not he'd find AUs that were just.... too starved. The chances of a random human falling were slim and depended on the FUN aspect of the codes. Something which he didn't understand how it worked.

And this one.... maybe.... maybe he could give them mercy?

He walked closer towards the station, alerting the monster inside.

 

Horror winced when he heard something, or rather someone. He quickly got up and looked around. His magic was acting up, making him incredibly short-sighted.

"Who's there?!" He asked with an angry frown but he felt scared.

 

Nightmare paused and looked at the Sans closely. He looked... terrible. His magic was barely there and he looked so weak. It was.... painful to watch.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. He needed to know if there was any way to save this person or to just give him a mercy death.

 

Horror winced when his arm started burning.

What was happening? Had the other already attacked him?

 

Nightmare groaned in pain when his arm suddenly burned. He covered the area where the burning was, hissing at the pain. What was happening?

 

Horror frowned when he couldn't see any blood. He ripped off his sleeve and stared at his arm which was glowing...

What the actual fuck?!!

 

Nightmare pulled back his sleeve, hissing at the pain and his eye widened as he watched as another mark began to burn away. The vivid red letters slowly burned by a bright glowing orange.

No.... but.... Was he-?

Nightmare looked up to look at the Sans whose arm was in a similar state. Another.... Soulmate. He'd found another Soulmate.

 

Horror stared at his arm confusedly. What was happening?

One of the sentences disappeared slowly.

Had his Soulmate died? Why that one? That sentence had always comforted him...

 

Nightmare stared at the Sans for a moment, dumbfounded before he found his voice. "You.... You're my other Soulmate?"

 

Horror looked up.

"Soulmate..?" He asked, sounding surprised that he'd ever get to meet his Soulmate.

He winced when his stomach grumbled again and curled in on himself a bit more.

Great, he'd found his Soulmate and now he'd starve to death...

 

Nightmare tensed when the other looked to be starving and half dead. He bit his lower lip before deciding to risk it.

"Hey, come with me." Nightmare said softly. "I'll bring you to my home with my other mate and... and we have food. Lots of food. We can help you. I can help you. Just come with me."

 

Horror stared at the other before deciding to just fuck it. He took a step into the other's direction, trembling.

 

Nightmare relaxed slightly when the skeleton stepped closer and gently wrapped his tentacles around him. He opened a portal behind them. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I promise."

 

Horror winced slightly when something cold wrapped around him. It felt oddly reassuring though.

 

Nightmare jumped through the portal with the skeleton in his arms and landed in his castle. He quickly closed the portal and put the skeleton down on the couch before going towards the kitchen to grab some food. He desperately needed it!

 

Killer looked up from the book he'd been reading at the table with a small frown.

"Who's that?" He asked, looking at the other skeleton curiously.

 

"He's my new Soulmate." Nightmare answered as he searched for some food. Maybe he could make a simple sandwich? Yeah, sandwich.

He winced when he realized what that meant for Killer and nervously looked at him. "Um if that's okay with you."

 

Killer winced slightly.

New Soulmate...?

Horror followed the exchange as much as he could.

"Hi..." He mumbled quietly.

 

Nightmare looked at Killer before rushing to his side, gently cupping his cheek and looking into Killer's empty eyes. "Hey, just because I have another Soulmate doesn't mean I'll abandon you. I won't ever do that to you. I promise Killer."

 

Killer stared up at Nightmare and leaned into the touch slightly.

"Okay..." He mumbled, wincing when his arm started to burn painfully.

 

Nightmare smiled in relief and gently put his forehead on Killer's, nuzzling him gently. "I love you."

 

"I love you too." Killer replied, nuzzling back gently.

"But I think one of my scars got reopened.." He said quietly, frowning slightly. It hurt much more than that...

 

"Okay." Nightmare said softly, understanding what Killer was saying. He pulled away and grabbed a bag of monster candy to help Killer with the pain and gently took his arm. He pulled back the sleeve gently and gasped.

One of the marks.... it was disappearing.

 

Killer stared at his marks before looking over at Horror who seemed to be in pain.

 

Nightmare looked over at the other skeleton and took his arm, pulling up the sleeve. His mark was also fading.

Nightmare looked between Killer and Horror. They were both Soulmates too?

 

"We're Soulmates?" Killer asked confusedly.

Horror stared at Killer.

"Apparently..." He replied.

 

Nightmare looked between the two before he was reminded that one of his mates was starving. He gave Horror a handful of monster candy.

"Eat these to hold off the hunger pains until I finish cooking okay?" he said gently.

 

Horror took the food with a small frown. He had no idea what it was but ate it.

 

Nightmare didn't know what to do from the lack of response and opted to go to the kitchen and make something for them to eat. Hopefully this wouldn't be a disaster. Maybe?

Killer looked over to the other skeleton curiously. He was their Soulmate? Both of them? So.... there was a chance that they all had the same other Soulmates? Wait... did he have two more marks like him and Nightmare? So many questions.

Like was he okay?! That hole did _not_ look healthy.

 

Horror frowned when he had eaten all of the food. He was still hungry but his eye lights were glowing more brightly.

 

"So," Killer started softly, feeling a bit off at the situation. He was Nightmare's and his Soulmate for stars sake! That was not something people usually had! "What can we call you?"

 

Horror looked up with a frown.

"Call me Horror..." He replied.

 

"Hey." Killer smiled at Horror kindly. "I'm Killer. That other skeleton is Nightmare."

 

Horror nodded. Killer and Nightmare...

"Did you kill someone to get that name?" He asked, a bit of curiosity in his voice.

 

Killer winced before looking down with a frown. He nodded anyway, answering the question. "Yeah. I... killed everyone in my AU."

 

Horror frowned slightly.

"Oh." He replied. "But you're not gonna judge, right?" He asked a bit unsurely.

 

Killer looked up to smile reassuringly at Horror. "I try not to. You won't find judgement here."

 

Horror smiled hesitantly. That was good at least. He sure hoped he wouldn't eat them though...

 

Killer smiled back before looking at Horror's skull. "Does that hurt? Do you need healing magic?"

 

Horror tilted his head confusedly.

"What?" He asked with a small frown.

 

"Your skull." Killer said, pointing at the hole in Horror's skull.

 

"Oh.." Horror replied with a small frown.

"Yeah. It hurts a bit sometimes but it's okay." He replied.

 

Killer frowned worriedly and looked over Horror's clothes that were soaked with dried blood. He couldn't tell the original colour underneath anymore.

"Nightmare!" he called. "We should go shopping to get Horror some clothes!"

"Noted!" Nightmare called back.

 

Horror frowned slightly.

"You don't have to." He replied.

 

Killer smiled at Horror, almost mischievously. "But we can. So we will."

 

Horror looked at Killer with a small smile.

"Um. Could you get my bro some food?" He asked.

 

Killer nodded in agreement, smiling at Horror. "We'll give your Papyrus some food."

 

Horror smiled.

"Thank you." He replied happily.

 

Killer nodded with a smile. He'd personally send Papyrus some food if he needed it.

After a few minutes, Nightmare walked into the living room with a plate of burritos and nachos. "I hope this will be okay?"

 

Horror looked up and smiled brightly.

"Wow!" He said happily. It had been so long since he'd eaten something like that...

 

Nightmare smiled at the look on Horror's face and sat down. "I think that counts as good."

"Very good Nightmare." Killer smiled at Nightmare and took a nachos chip, eating it happily. He loved Nightmare's cooking which was steadily improving. "It's delicious. Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome." Nightmare smiled happily at the praise.

 

"Thanks!" Horror said with a smile and took some food, eating it happily.

 

Nightmare smiled wider and nodded, eating his burrito. He felt happy to find another Soulmate. He just hoped he could make them both happy and keep them safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! We love comments! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	4. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare takes Killer and Horror onto a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> ~Roles~  
> additional character- X  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Horror, Killer - both
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Nightmare walked around the halls of the castle, keeping his skull down as he thought through his plans. He wanted to ask both Killer and Horror out on a date. But he didn't know where to go. Or what to do. Or what to wear. He didn't know what Killer or Horror preferred for dates!

He'd been walking around the castle all day thinking to himself on what to do for their date.

 

Killer watched Nightmare with a worried frown. He'd been pacing the hallways all day.

Horror cuddled into a blanket, watching Nightmare curiously.

 

Nightmare turned around just before he hit a wall and paced the other way, looking down in thought.

Maybe they'd like a nice dinner? Horror might like it. No. They wouldn't convince anyone to serve them without calling the police or Ink. A walk in the park? No. Ink would spot them. A picnic? Where could they go?! Maybe to the movies? It was dark and no one could see them. Oh but it was so loud though. Where could they go?!

 

Killer watched Nightmare worriedly.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a frown.

Horror watched the exchange with interest.

 

Nightmare didn't show that he was listening or that he noticed that Killer had called for him. He was too deep in his thoughts to pay attention.

 

Killer sighed quietly. He picked up one of the decorative stones they had on their coffee table and threw it at Nightmare to catch his attention.

Horror watched with a grin.

 

Nightmare yelped in shock when something small hit the back of his skull. He rubbed the sore area and looked at Killer with a kicked puppy look on his face.

 

Killer frowned guiltily.

"Sorry." He apologised. "I guess you're a star. You were spacing out." He explained.

 

Nightmare blinked at the pun before he smiled slightly at Killer. "Okay, that's a good one."

He walked over to his mates and sat down on the couch, his legs eased slightly from all his walking. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

 

Killer smiled softly and hugged Nightmare.

"It's okay. Glad we got those stones though." He said with a smile.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly and leaned into the touch happily. "Glad to know our decorations are used as throwing stones. I better find some soft ones then."

 

Horror grinned.

"Maybe some pillows that look like stones?" He suggested, scooting a bit closer to them.

Killer chuckled.

"That would be really cool." He agreed.

 

"I'll go see if there's any in the AUs." Nightmare grinned at Horror and pulled him closer with a tentacle.

He cuddled between his Soulmates happily.

 

Horror smiled and leaned into the touch happily.

"Thanks." He replied, cuddling into Nightmare.

Killer smiled and snuggled Nightmare gently.

 

Nightmare smiled happily as he hugged his mates close. This just solidified his thoughts to make their date the best ever. They deserved the best and he promised he'd give them the best.

 

Killer hummed softly, cuddling Nightmare gently.

Horror purred softly.

 

Nightmare pulled away in confusion and looked at Horror, realizing the sound was coming from him. He smiled slightly. "You're purring?"

 

Killer smiled. That was so cute.

Horror blushed a bit and cuddled into Nightmare happily.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around Horror, nuzzling him happily.

"This is why you deserve the best..." he mumbled to himself.

 

Killer smiled happily and cuddled into the others.

"Why were you so distracted earlier?" He asked with a bit of worry.

 

Nightmare flushed with a jolt at the question and shyly looked down. "I... I was...."

He sighed softly, looking defeated. "I was planning our date."

 

Killer flushed brightly.

"Aw. Thanks, Night." He said with a smile, cuddling into him a bit.

Horror smiled happily, a small flush on his cheek bones as he purred softly.

 

Nightmare smiled shyly at the duo, nuzzling them happily. "I didn't have any ideas though. None of them are good enough for you two."

 

Killer chuckled softly.

"I'm happy with any idea you could come up with." He said happily.

Horror nodded with a smile.

 

Nightmare smiled at them nervously. "W-well, I don't know. None of them seem good."

 

"We could brainstorm together." Killer suggested with a soft smile.

 

Nightmare nodded at Killer's idea. "That sounds like a great idea."

It would also help him to know what their preferences were.

 

"Well, I like food." Horror said with a smile.

 

Nightmare nodded. "Well... one of the ideas was a dinner. Or a picnic. But... Ink could find us."

 

Killer frowned in thought.

"How about we do a picnic in a forest? Ink's less likely to find us there and if he does, we'll make a portal and be gone before he can attack us." He explained.

Horror smiled a bit. He liked that idea.

 

Nightmare looked down in thought. That... could work. Maybe he could find a nice secluded spot in the forest where people were less likely to spot them. They could bring food and still have their date going well.

Nightmare smiled at Killer. "That sounds like a great idea. Maybe we can steal some picnic foods and treats before going."

 

Killer smiled happily.

"Sounds great." He replied, feeling excited.

Horror cuddled his Soulmates happily.

"Yeah." He agreed happily.

 

Nightmare smiled, relishing in the feeling before reluctantly pulling away. He turned towards his two mates.

"Alright. I'll go search for AUs, you two grab the food and other picnic stuff?" he suggested.

 

"Sure." Killer replied with a smile.

Horror nodded. He wanted to try making cookies for his Soulmates.

 

Nightmare smiled at them, giving both of them a brief kiss on the lips before pulling away. "I love you. Good luck."

 

Killer kissed back with a smile, blushing softly.

Horror blushed, kissing back a bit.

"Love you too. Same." Killer replied happily.

Horror nodded a bit. He wasn't really used to that kind of affection yet.

 

Nightmare smiled lovingly at his two Soulmates before opening a portal and jumping through. He needed to find the perfect AU for their date! He had to do his best and more!

 

Killer smiled happily as he looked after Nightmare.

"I'm gonna rob some AU. Wanna come?" He asked with a smirk.

 

Horror looked at Killer before shaking his skull. "No. I'm going to stay home and try to make some cookies for the date."

He blushed at the word, not used to the concept.

 

Killer smiled brightly. He kissed Horror gently.

"I'm sure they'll taste amazing." He replied happily.

"Any wishes regarding food?" He asked.

 

Horror blushed brighter at the kiss and kissed back slightly.

He looked at Killer and thought for a moment. "Cake? And sweets?"

 

Killer smiled.

"Noted." He replied.

 

Horror smiled happily at Killer. "Can you also grab some fruits too? I watched the tv that said it's really sweet."

 

"Sure." Killer agreed with a smile.

 

"Thank you." Horror smiled thankfully at Killer.

 

Killer smiled and opened a portal.

"If anything goes wrong, a fire extinguisher is under the sink." He explained. He'd used it a lot of times.

 

Horror chuckled softly. Good idea. Who knew what kind of catastrophe he could do in the kitchen. "Thanks. Good luck."

 

Killer smiled.

"Thanks. Ditto." He replied.

 

Horror nodded at Killer before standing up and going towards the kitchen to get started on the cookies. He was sure there was a baking cook book in the kitchen somewhere.

 

Killer jumped through the portal with a smile.

 

~~~

 

Nightmare jumped through a portal and landed in their living room safely. He smiled to himself when he thought back to his find. It was perfect for their date!

He looked around, wondering where his mates are. Maybe they were not back yet? Hopefully nothing was wrong.

 

Horror looked up from where he'd been staring at his chocolate chip cookies when he heard a portal being opened.

"Hi!" He called out.

 

Nightmare heard Horror's voice and went to the kitchen. He smiled when he spotted one of his Soulmates. "Hey Horror."

He looked at the cookies on the table and smiled as he approached Horror. "Did you make these?"

 

Horror nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah. I did my best." He replied.

 

Nightmare smiled lovingly at Horror. "They look amazing Horror. Thanks. I'm sure they taste amazing."

 

Horror smiled.

"Thanks." He replied, blushing a small bit.

 

"Can I have a taste?" Nightmare asked with a smile.

 

Horror smiled.

"Of course." He agreed happily. He really hoped they tasted good.

 

Nightmare gave Horror a quick kiss on the cheek and took a cookie. He took a bite and hummed softly. It tasted good.

"It's good." Nightmare complimented Horror happily. "A little crunchy on the edges but good."

 

Horror flushed when Nightmare kissed his cheek. He smiled happily when his Soulmate seemed to like the cookies.

"Thanks." He replied with a soft smile.

 

Nightmare finished the cookie quickly and looked at Horror curiously. "Where's Killer?"

 

"He's still getting some food from an AU." Horror replied.

 

Nightmare nodded in understanding. He couldn't help but be worried though. He hoped Killer would be okay.

"I hope nothing happened." he voiced out his concerns.

 

Horror frowned slightly.

"I hope so too..." He mumbled.

As if he'd been summoned by their shared concern, Killer jumped into the kitchen with a small smirk.

 

Nightmare looked up and smiled brightly when Killer jumped through. He relaxed in relief when he saw his mate safe and sound.

"How was your trip?" he asked with a grin. Killer looked like he'd had fun.

 

"It was fun. I got shouted at a bit for stealing a really expensive cake." Killer explained. He'd put everything inside his inventory.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly at Killer before walking towards him in slight concern. "Are you okay? Any injuries? Mental or physical?"

 

Killer grinned up at Nightmare and shook his head.

"I'm okay." He reassured his Soulmate.

Horror smiled a bit. That was good to hear.

 

Nightmare relaxed and smiled in relief, gently embracing Killer and giving him a chaste kiss.

"That's good." he said after pulling away, looking into Killer's black eyes. "I'm glad you're not hurt in any way."

 

Killer kissed back gently, hugging Nightmare happily. He smiled up at his Soulmate.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt either." He replied, cuddling into him a bit.

 

Nightmare gently put his skull on Killer's forehead, smiling softly. "Yeah. I found us a good spot though."

 

Killer smiled softly.

"That's amazing." He replied happily. He wondered what the spot looked like and where it was.

Horror put the cookies he'd made into his inventory.

 

Nightmare nodded and pulled away, smiling at the duo. "I'll go grab the blankets and plates first before we leave okay? Any requests?"

 

Killer nodded in agreement.

"Maybe some pillows too?" Horror asked.

 

Nightmare nodded. "Pillows it is then. Fluffy ones of course."

 

Horror smiled. He loved fluffy pillows.

 

Nightmare went to grab some blankets and pillows from their closet.

He returned a minute later with a folded blanket and five fluffy pillows in his arms. "Ready?"

 

Killer smiled happily and nodded.

"Yeah!" Horror replied excitedly.

 

Nightmare smiled wider and opened a portal, jumping through and landing in a small clearing near a river with a waterfall in the middle of the forest. Small streams of sunlight peeking through the foliage around them.

 

Killer stepped through the portal. He gasped softly as he looked around.

"Wow!" He said mesmerisedly.

Horror smiled brightly.

"It looks so beautiful." He said happily.

 

Nightmare smiled proudly at himself for picking a good spot for their date. He set the blanket out and put the pillows around the edges for them to sit/lay on. "I'm glad you both like it."

 

Horror smiled happily. He was blushing a small bit as he sat down, looking around curiously.

Killer smiled as he sat down on one of the pillows.

"It's perfect." He said happily as he started to get out some food.

 

Nightmare smiled down at his mates and gave them both a small gentle kiss on the skull before he sat down on a pillow.

"I'm happy you both like it. Maybe if Ink doesn't find us we can come here more often?" he suggested.

 

Horror blushed softly.

 Killer smiled happily and leaned into the touch.

"That would be amazing." He said happily.

He piled up some food, placing a big cake down with a grin.

 

Nightmare smiled wider and his eye brightened when he saw the food Killer had stolen. There were so many, ranging from snacks to chicken and other hot foods.

"Nice." Nightmare said and reached out to grab a packet of sandwiches. It looked so good.

 

Killer smiled and took a piece of chicken, eating it happily.

Horror smiled and took some food, purring softly.

 

Nightmare looked up when he heard purring and smiled happily. He took a bite of his sandwich, watching Horror happily. So cute.

 

Horror smiled brightly as he ate. Everything was so delicious.

 

Nightmare smiled and continued to eat his food happily. "This is really good Killer."

 

Killer smiled happily.

"Thanks." He replied, leaning against Nightmare a bit.

Horror nodded in agreement and got out his cookies, putting them to the pile of food.

 

Nightmare nuzzled Killer affectionately before looking at the cookies. He smiled happily. "Oh yeah, Horror made some cookies for us. They're good."

 

Killer leaned into the touch with a soft smile and nuzzled back gently. He looked at the cookies and took one.

"Thanks, Horror." He said happily.

Horror smiled.

 

Nightmare smiled happily at them and ate his food happily. It tasted amazing. Especially with his mates.

 

Killer hummed happily. The cookies were so amazing.

"They're delicious." He praised with a smile.

 

"Very delicious." Nightmare said after snacking on one between bites of his sandwich.

 

Horror blushed slightly.

"Thanks..." He mumbled softly, flushing brighter when Killer gave him a gentle kiss.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly as he watched his mates being affectionate with one another. He took another bite of his sandwich, finishing it happily.

 

Killer pulled back with a smile, watching Horror flush even brighter.

Horror was purring loudly as he hid his face in his hands.

 

"So cute." Nightmare teased. He really loved Horror's purring. It was so adorable.

 

Horror flushed a bit brighter.

Killer grinned.

 

~~~

 

After Nightmare finished eating, he snuggled closer to his Soulmates with a happy smile, watching the fishes swimming in the clear river.

 

Killer nuzzled Horror gently, smiling when the other started purring softly.

Horror leaned into the touch happily.

 

Nightmare nuzzled his mates happily, feeling content for once.

That feeling went away when he heard someone and felt a strong amount of aggression. He stood up and scowled as he faced Ink. So much for a perfect date.

Killer looked up when Nightmare stood and turned around, frowning angrily when he saw the reason why Nightmare was suddenly angry. Couldn't Ink leave them alone for one day?!

 

Ink scowled when he saw Nightmare and Killer cuddling on a blanket in the middle of the woods. They had someone else with them too...

Horror looked up and frowned. Was that Ink?

 

"Ink." Nightmare growled lowly, the air growing colder with hostility and crackled with magic. "Why are you here?"

Killer stood up and stood in front of Horror to protect him.

 

"Because you're disturbing this peaceful AU!" Ink shouted, pulling out his paintbrush with a glare.

Horror frowned. Ink was disturbing them. They hadn't done anything wrong.

 

Nightmare growled lowly in anger, tentacles drawn and ready for a fight.

Killer frowned and pulled out his knife angrily. They were not even close to anyone! How could they be disturbing the peace?

"Horror." Killer whispered. "Pack up. We're making a quick exit."

 

Ink glared at them, brandishing his paintbrush.

Horror nodded. He quickly stuffed everything into his inventory.

 

"How about you leave? The AU is much more peaceful without you!" Nightmare snarled angrily, pissed that Ink had ruined their date.

Killer brandished his knife, glaring at Ink hatefully.

 

Horror frowned as he did his best to pack up quickly.

Ink glowered at them and took a threatening step forward.

"I'm keeping the peace!" He shouted, not knowing how ridiculous that sounded.

 

"More like ruining it!" Nightmare screamed angrily, taking a threatening step forward. "We were peaceful until you showed up and ruined it!"

 

"You were peaceful?!! Think of other people!!" Ink shouted.

Horror winced slightly.

 

"We didn't do anything you insane Creator!" Nightmare snarled, his patience snapping and he attacked Ink with ferocity.

Killer looked at Horror worriedly and looked at Nightmare. He needed to get Horror out quick.

 

Horror frowned when Nightmare attacked Ink.

Ink grunted in pain and slashed his paintbrush at Nightmare.

 

Nightmare blocked the attack with a scowl. Before he could do another attack, Killer grabbed onto his sleeve.

"We need to go." he said urgently. Nightmare reluctantly nodded and opened a portal. Killer fired off a few bone attacks to distract Ink.

 

Ink growled angrily and jumped back.

Horror quickly jumped through the portal.

 

Nightmare and Killer followed quickly afterwards, the portal closing behind them.

Nightmare huffed angrily as he glared down at their floor. Ink always ruined everything! He'd ruined their date! That was not acceptable!

 

Horror frowned as they landed in their home.

"That was absolutely not fair of him."

 

Killer scoffed in annoyance. "He's never fair."

Nightmare grumbled angrily for a moment before sighing harshly. He looked at the duo sadly. "I'm sorry things didn't go as planned."

 

Horror frowned and stared at the ground. Such an asshole.

He hugged Nightmare gently.

"It was really great while it lasted." He explained.

 

Killer frowned and hugged Nightmare gently, nodding in agreement. "Yeah. It was great."

Nightmare looked at them in surprise for a moment before smiling slightly. "Thanks. I just wish it went smoother."

 

Horror smiled and cuddled his Soulmates happily.

 

Nightmare smiled at them and nuzzled them. "Anything I can do to make it up to you."

"You don't need to." Killer says softly.

"But I want to." Nightmare retorted softly.

 

Horror cuddled into Nightmare.

"Well, we could continue our picnic in the backyard." He suggested.

 

Nightmare smiled at Horror. "That sounds like a good idea."

Killer nodded in agreement before pulling away. "Let's go then. I know a good spot that's next to a tree we can eat under."

 

Horror smiled happily and let his Soulmates go.

"Okay." He agreed.

 

Nightmare nodded and pulled away, nodding at Killer to show the way.

Killer smiled and walked towards their back door leading to the backyard. Or that was what they called it. It was supposed to be a garden which they had no use for. But it was still a good place to relax or if anyone needed some privacy.

 

Horror followed Killer with a smile. Maybe they could cuddle some more. He loved cuddles...

 

Killer led them through the door and towards a large lone tree that was still standing. Despite having no leaves, the branches cast a shadow from the light of the moon. The AU being in a state of perpetual night meant that the moon was always shining.

Killer stood under the tree with a smile. "Will this do?"

Nightmare smiled at Killer and nodded. "It's perfect."

 

Horror nodded and got out all the things he had in his inventory.

 

Nightmare and Killer helped set out their supplies and after a few minutes, the set up was more or less the same as before they'd left.

 

Horror laid down on the pillows, purring a small bit as he relaxed.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly and sat down next to Horror, gently rubbing his skull. "So cute."

Killer nodded in agreement and joined Horror.

 

Horror leaned into the touch happily, purring softly. He flushed a small bit.

 

Nightmare nuzzled his mates happily. At least the date hadn't been a _complete_ disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! We love comments! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	5. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare gets drawn to yet another AU with gigantic amounts of negativity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Horror - X  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Dust, Killer - both
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Dust gasped in pain as he curled into himself. His body and Soul hurt so much...

 

Dust shakily opened his eyes and looked at his hand that was covered in that other monster's dust. His vision was red but turning black at the edges. A pulsing feeling shot through his vision in time with his headache.

But he was sure that his hand was... melting.

Another painful jolt sent him on his knees in pain.

 

Dust screamed in pain, trembling harshly. He used all his determination to keep himself together.

 

Another, more painful jolt ran through him. Dust gritted his teeth in agony. What was happening to him?!

A dark rimmed portal opened and Nightmare jumped through, landing in an empty AU. He frowned in concern when he felt large amounts of pain and Determination.

 

Dust cried out in pain as he felt his hand melt some more. It hurt so much!

 

Nightmare frowned when he saw someone and went towards them, alerting the monster of his presence.

 

Dust looked up fearfully, flinching back a bit.

"Go away..." He gasped out in pain.

 

Nightmare raised his hands in a placating manner. The other seemed to be in pain.

"I don't mean any harm..." he said slowly. "What's wrong?"

 

Dust curled up on himself a bit. He flinched when his arm started hurting. Oh no, was his whole arm going to melt? He sobbed quietly. He didn't want that...

 

Nightmare felt his arm burning but he ignored it. He could see the skeleton's hand starting to melt. DT.... He had too much DT.

Nightmare rushed over to him and pulled out his Soul. If this was his Soulmate he was not going to let them die!

He gripped the Soul gently and used his negativity Soul to push Despair and Hopelessness into the Soul. Those counteracted Determination. They made humans lose Determination. Lose their will to live.

 

Dust gasped as he tried to fight the darkness threatening to consume his Soul with Determination but he didn't stand a chance.

His Soul slowly stabilised and his hand went back to its normal shape. His arm was burning with ferocity though.

 

Nightmare pulled away when the Soul stabilized- unknowingly taking away his insanity- before gripping his own arm in pain with a quiet hiss. That was not a very nice feeling. Not at all.

He looked at the other skeleton. "Are you okay?"

 

Dust looked up at the other with tears in his eye sockets. He had no idea what had happened but he couldn't hear the whispers of his definitely dead brother anymore.

He looked at his hand, noticing that it was normal again.

He looked up at the other.

"Thank you..." He said quietly. He rubbed his burning arm unconsciously.

 

"You're welcome." Nightmare said softly before wincing. He checked his arm and saw another sentence being burned away.

Well, that explained it then. This one was his Soulmate too. There seemed to be a pattern.

He looked back at the skeleton in concern. "What happened? You were melting from too much DT."

 

"I... I..." Dust mumbled quietly. He wasn't completely sure.

 

Nightmare smiled softly at the Sans and stood up, reaching a hand out. "We'll figure that out later. You must be hungry right? I have food at home."

It said a lot that Nightmare considered the hideout as his home. Especially when his other mates were there.

 

Dust stared up at the other and hesitantly reached his hand out.

 

Nightmare smiled happily when Dust took his hand and pulled him up.

"My name is Nightmare." He introduced himself. "What do I call you?"

 

"I'm Dust." Dust replied quietly and fiddled with his knife a bit.

 

Nightmare nodded with a smile, his eye focusing on the knife. A nervous habit? He wanted to tell Dust to be careful but shut his mouth. Not the right moment.

"Well Dust, let's go to my home okay?" Nightmare said and opened a portal. This was something he shouldn't make a habit of. But this was his Soulmate so he'd make an exception.

Nightmare jumped through the portal to the living room.

 

Dust nodded and hesitantly followed Nightmare.

He was kind of hungry. He had absolutely no idea when he'd eaten last...

 

Nightmare turned to look at Killer who was on the couch reading a book.

Killer looked up when Nightmare jumped through a portal and smiled. It fell when he noticed a shift in Nightmare's mood. "Hey, did something happen?"

 

Horror looked up. He was happily eating a sandwich.

Dust stepped after Nightmare with a small frown, still playing around with the knife.

 

Killer looked up when he saw another skeleton and frowned when he saw the knife. That was dangerous.

"Put it away." Killer said to the skeleton, gesturing to the knife in his hands.

 

Dust flinched when he saw two more skeletons.

Hopelessly outnumbered!!

"Don't come any closer!" He growled defensively.

 

Nightmare tensed and backed away slowly, hands raised. "Shh... they're not going to hurt you."

Killer frowned in concern at the defensive skeleton and lifted his hands to show that he was not armed. "Relax. We won't hurt you if you don't attack us."

 

Dust watched the others warily before hesitantly putting away his knife.

Horror frowned as he thought of something to dispel the tension. He looked at his sandwich.

"Want some?" He asked awkwardly.

 

Nightmare couldn't help but smile at Horror's attempt to ease the tension. So cute. Even if he didn't know it.

 

"Um... Sure..." Dust mumbled awkwardly. He was really hungry after all.

Horror smiled before wincing a bit when his arm burned.

 

Killer winced when his arm started to sting and rubbed the area to ease it. But it kept burning painfully. What was wrong with him?

 

Dust frowned slightly as he rubbed his arm a bit. It hurt again for some reason...

Horror looked at Killer with a frown.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly.

 

Killer nodded and winced again. It really stung.  "My arm hurts..."

 

Horror frowned worriedly.

"Mine too. Can I check?" He asked.

Dust winced and pulled his sleeve up. Checking seemed like a good idea.

One of his sentences was gone completely while two glowed while they were fading.

 

Killer nodded and pulled up his sleeve, watching as another sentence began to fade away. The edges glowed as if being burnt off.

Killer's eyes widened and he looked up at the new skeleton. Was he...?

 

Horror stared at the sentence and pulled up his own sleeve where he could see the same happen.

He looked over at the new skeleton who was staring at his arm.

"You're our Soulmate?" He asked.

 

Nightmare looked between Dust and his other Soulmates. They all had the same Soulmates?

Killer looked at the other in awe before he gave him a small smile. "Hi. I'm Killer."

 

Horror smiled a bit.

"I'm Horror." He introduced himself.

"I'm Dust." Dust replied. So those people were his Soulmates? He hadn't thought that possible...

Stars, this was amazing...

He couldn't help but smile.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly at the scene. They should celebrate. Maybe even get to know each other more.

"I'll make us something." Nightmare said softly and went towards the kitchen.

Killer smiled at Dust happily. Soulmates. He had another Soulmate!

 

Dust smiled softly.

"Can I hug you?" Horror asked with a smile.

Dust nodded in agreement.

 

Killer smiled wider. He liked hugs too?

 

Horror smiled and got up, hugging Dust happily.

"Welcome home." He said with a smile.

Dust relaxed with a smile.

 

Killer smiled and joined the group hug. His Soul felt warm as he hugged his new mate.

"I'm glad Nightmare found you." he mumbled softly.

 

"I'm glad too." Dust replied softly. He found that he loved hugs.

Horror smiled happily, cuddling Dust with a smile.

 

Killer nuzzled them happily. He felt so happy. He hoped Dust would be happy here.

 

Horror hugged his Soulmates close with a big smile.

Dust cuddled into them a bit with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! We love comments! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	6. Cuddles and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare spoils his Soulmates with desserts and cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Horror, Dust - X  
> Killer, Nightmare - Sky
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Horror smiled as he sat down at the table.

"Nightmare is an amazing cook." He said with a smile.

Dust sat down next to him and looked at the door where Nightmare had disappeared into.

 

Killer nodded in agreement, eating the food that Nightmare had prepared. "He's really improved a lot. I can't cook like this."

 

Dust hummed and took another bite.

"It does taste really good." He agreed quietly.

Horror smiled.

 

"I'm glad you all think so." Nightmare said while poking his head out of the kitchen. "Any room for dessert?"

Killer smiled at Nightmare. He loved dessert! Especially when Nightmare made it since he got the ideas from watching cooking shows.

It had actually started when they'd realized that they would never eat anything like what was shown on tv so Nightmare had begun learning how to cook to try and replicate the foods shown. It turned out amazing- after some trial and error and sweet mess.

 

"Dessert sounds awesome, Night!" Horror called out with a bright smile. He absolutely loved dessert.

Dust nodded in agreement.

 

Nightmare smiled and went back inside. After a moment, he walked back out with a tray of cupcakes, decorated with swirling purple, red and blue frosting with little candy pearls sprinkled on top with a purple crescent moon to top it off.

 

Horror gasped softly when he saw the cupcakes. They looked absolutely delicious.

Dust stared at the cupcakes. They looked like something straight out of a confectionary.

 

Killer smiled wide when the treats arrived, feeling his Soul pulse with warmth. From experience, he knew he would feel a strong pulse of Love and Care when eating the treats because that was how Nightmare made them.

"It looks amazing Night." Killer praised softly.

Nightmare smiled proudly and put down the cupcakes in front of them. "I'm glad you like them. There's different flavors since I had some leftover batter from last time. We have chocolate, lemon, carrot and vanilla. Good luck tasting them."

 

Horror smiled softly. Nightmare had made such an amazing dessert for them. He got up and hugged Nightmare happily.

"Thanks, Night. It looks awesome." He said happily.

 

Nightmare was surprised at the hug before he smiled softly and hugged Horror back. "You're welcome. It's for you all so of course it's awesome. It matches all of you."

 

Horror smiled happily and cuddled into Nightmare.

"Thanks. You're amazing." He replied.

Dust took one of the cupcakes and took a small bite, humming happily at the taste.

 

Nightmare only smiled softly and leaned into the touch happily.

Killer took a cupcake and ate it, humming happily. He'd gotten carrot flavor and it tasted amazing.

 

Horror gave Nightmare a small kiss, smiling up at him.

Dust ate his cupcake happily.

 

Nightmare kissed back before smiling down at Horror, picking up a cupcake and handing it to him.

"Eat this before you start ravishing me." he teased, avoiding the phrase 'eat me' since it triggered Horror.

 

Horror chuckled, a blush lighting up his face as he took the cupcake.

Dust watched the interaction curiously.

 

Nightmare picked up his own cupcake and took a bite, humming softly at the taste of chocolate. It was not bad. He preferred spicy things though. Maybe he could try making those chocolate with spicy power mixed inside?

 

Horror took a bite of his cupcake, smiling happily.

 

Nightmare looked at Horror expectantly, wanting to know his comment. Was there anything to improve on? Was it burnt or soggy in any way? Too sweet?

 

Horror smiled at Nightmare.

"It tastes delicious. Maybe you could use upper and lower heat next time to bake it more evenly but it tastes amazing." He explained happily.

 

Nightmare hummed softly in understanding, swallowing his bite.

"I'd have to steal a new oven then." he hummed in thought, looking down as he thinks. "The one I have now doesn't have a double heater."

 

Horror chuckled.

"Then we'll just go 'shopping'." He replied with a wink.

 

Nightmare grinned back and laughed softly. "Shopping it is!"

"Can we also go 'play'?" Killer asked with a wide grin. Which basically meant scare the locals enough for the light Sanses to come and they had fun giving them a wild goose chase that would cause more chaos than any AU.

 

Horror giggled.

"Sounds fun." He agreed with a wink.

Dust watched them curiously.

 

Nightmare smiled happily. "Then we better eat first before going out tomorrow then huh? For now, let's just rest."

"Sounds good to me." Killer said in agreement.

 

Horror nodded with a smile.

"Cuddle pile?" He asked.

 

Nightmare smiled softly. "Of course."

"Sweet!" Killer said before grabbing another cupcake.

 

Horror smiled brightly. He liked cuddles. He took another cupcake and ate it happily.

 

~~~

 

Horror cuddled into Killer happily as they laid on the couch. He smiled brightly.

Dust laid down next to them a bit hesitantly.

 

Killer hugged Horror happily, cuddling close to him.

Nightmare walked towards them once he finished putting in the movie and sat down next to Dust.

 

Horror smiled and kissed Killer's cheek gently. Small, physical affection. He absolutely loved it.

Dust looked up at Nightmare and sat up to see the movie better.

 

Killer smiled and cuddled closer to Horror, sighing silently in pure happiness. He loved this.

Nightmare leaned back and relaxed- very rarely did he ever do so- and put an arm around Dust, laying it on the couch.

 

Horror held Killer closer with a bright smile.

Dust looked up when Nightmare put an arm around him. He relaxed slowly as he watched the movie.

 

Killer turned his head to watch the movie with a small content smile. This was nice.

 

Horror nuzzled Killer gently, cuddling him happily.

 

Killer smiled happily. "What's this movie about?"

Nightmare hummed softly. "I think it's about 101 spotted dogs? It's something I found while ransacking a cd store last time we went 'shopping'."

 

Horror giggled. He liked their version of shopping.

"You make it sound as if shopping was an inside joke." Dust spoke up.

 

"It is." Nightmare laughed softly before turning to Dust. "We can't just walk around and buy things in any AU. Ink will murder our ass."

"So we kill everyone while stealing everything in any store we can get or hands on. One time I literally brought an entire shopping cart with us while running away from Dream. Usually we do it on a weekend." Killer said with a grin.

 

"Oh." Dust replied. That sounded pretty funny. "Can I join?" He asked.

 

"If you want to." Killer said with a smile. Maybe it'd be interesting if Dust joined.

Nightmare frowned. "No killing. You can attack but you can't kill."

 

Dust frowned slightly. Right... There had been some... complications the last time he'd gained LV...

Horror looked at Nightmare confusedly.

 

Killer looked at Nightmare in confusion. Why was that? Why wasn't Dust allowed to kill?

Nightmare looked at Dust. "Understand? I don't want you to melt."

 

Dust nodded. He didn't want to melt either.

"Melt?" Horror asked confusedly.

 

Nightmare turned to the others before frowning. He wanted to tell them but that wasn't his call.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Nightmare asked Dust softly.

 

Dust frowned slightly but nodded. He didn't think he could tell that part of his story by himself.

 

Nightmare nodded and gently rubbed Dust's skull before turning towards the others. "When I found him, he was melting from too much DT from gaining LV. I had to counteract it with my essence to save him. He can't gain any more LV or EXP or else he'll melt."

 

Dust leaned into the touch.

Horror frowned.

"So we'll just steal his kills before he gains any LV?" He suggested.

 

"If you can." Nightmare said with a nod. Stealing the kills meant that Dust would still be able to fight but not gain any EXP since he wouldn't give the fatal blow.

Killer nodded in understanding. "We have to practice then. It'll be easy when we have a routine or some practice."

 

Horror nodded in agreement.

"Dust would have to deal back his attack a bit though because if he does one hit kills then it's really hard to steal the kills." He explained.

Dust smiled a bit. That sounded like a good solution.

 

"So we'll hold off going shopping till we get some practice." Nightmare said, rubbing Dust's skull again and going down to his neck, rubbing a spot just above where the skull met the axle cervical bone. "We can't risk it especially with Ink and the other Sanses around."

 

Dust relaxed with a soft sigh. That felt really good... He closed his eye sockets as he leaned into the touch.

Horror nodded in agreement.

 

Killer nodded. "You're right. But for now, let's just enjoy the movie."

 

"That sounds nice." Horror agreed and cuddled Killer close.

 

Nightmare smiled and watched the movie in silence. He'd have to get some training dummies though. Maybe when they were asleep he could go sneak off to get some.

 

Dust cuddled into Nightmare with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! We love comments! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	7. Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error is not as lucky as Nightmare. 
> 
> Neither is Ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Error, Blue, Dream - X  
> Ink - Sky
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Ink skidded backwards, gaining his footing before glaring up at Error who was destroying his AU! Blue strings and black bones all around, the place starting to glitch and collapse slowly. But he could still save it! He could save this AU!

Ink gripped his brush and swung it towards Error, a splash of purple paint flying towards him.

 

Error glared down at Ink. The nearly constant pain in his Soul lessened.

He dodged the splash of paint and sent some strings at Ink to tie him up.

 

Ink used his brush to cut the strings and jumped up, swinging his brush to send an array of bones towards Error.

 

Error frowned and used his strings to catch the bones and shoot them back at Ink.

 

Ink swung his brush down and created a barrier to block the bones. He jumped back and ran towards Error with his brush held close. He swung the brush towards Error, intending to hit him.

 

Error frowned when Ink came to close for his liking and tried to trip him with his strings.

 

Ink jumped over the strings and swung, hitting Error's arm hard enough to bruise.

 

Error winced in pain and stumbled back a bit, sending a few bones after Ink.

 

Ink dodged the bones and jumped back, swinging his brush and throwing a line of paint towards Error.

 

Error did his best to dodge the attack but he got hit a bit, wincing in pain. Why him...?

 

Ink felt a pulse of something when he saw Error in pain and frowned. He jumped back and held his brush in a warning.

"Leave Error! I won't ask again!" his Soul stuttered when he said that. He didn't want Error to leave.

 

Error frowned. He didn't really want to leave though. For two reasons. He needed to destroy the AU... and he didn't want to leave Ink.

 

Ink internally winced when his arm pulsed painfully but it was lesser than normal. He ignored it. There was nothing he can do about it. "Well?"

 

"i can't." Error hissed. He didn't want his arm to start hurting again and he needed to destroy the AU or else he'd get shouted at again.

"yOu shOuld lEavE. if yOu stOp mE nOw i'll just staRt dEstROying anOthER au." He explained with a small wince.

 

Ink scowled at the idea of leaving the AU..... and Error. He was not keen on that idea at all.

"Never!" he snarled, hiding a winch at his own tone. "I'll follow you anywhere!"

He flushed slightly at how that sounded but pushed it down. That was not what he meant and Error knew it! He wouldn't misinterpretate that!

 

Error frowned. That sounded oddly romantic. He couldn't help the slight yellow blush on his cheek bones.

"but i nEEd tO dEstROy this au." He retorted, trying to reason with Ink.

 

"I won't let you do that." Ink said with a glare, gripping his brush tighter. "I'll always be there to stop you. No matter where you go! I'll always find you!"

Now he was flushed and trying to hide a smile by pressing his lips into a thin line. His Soul fluttering happily at his words.

 

Error looked away, his blush flaring up a bit. He didn't know how to respond to that...

 

Ink frowned slightly when Error didn't respond. "Why aren't you saying anything? Are you finally admitting defeat?!"

'To my charms.' his Soul finished despite his mind screaming no.

 

"nO. i'm nEvER gOing to givE up!" Error replied with a frown.

 

"You're too stubborn Error!" Ink said angrily, glaring at the destroyer. "Just give up! What's the point of this?! Just stop all of this!"

'please!' his Soul cried out. "please stop so that we can be together finally!"

 

Error glared at Ink.

"it's my jOb tO dEstROy aus. i cOuld stOp if yOu stOppEd cREating." He said with a frown.

 

"And it's my job to create!" Ink retorted angrily, feeling frustrated. Why wouldn't Error just stop! They wouldn't be fighting constantly if he just stopped!

They could have been Soulmates a long time ago.

 

Error glared at Ink. Why was he so damn stubborn? Why couldn't he just listen to him for once? Why was everything so hard? Why couldn't they just be together?

 

Ink sighed softly and raised his brush. He couldn't waste another minute talking. The AU needed him. "Last chance Error. Will you leave?"

 

"nEvER!" Error replied with a frown.

 

"Fine then." Ink said and swung his brush, sending out a large splash of blue paint towards Error.

 

Error dodged quickly, glaring at Ink. He ignored the painful pulse in his Soul and sent his strings at Ink.

 

Ink dodged with a painful frown. So much for hoping for a chance.

 

~~~

 

Ink jumped through a portal with a scowl. His body sporting new bruises and cuts. But never a broken bone. Never enough to cripple.

He gave the same treatment to Error.

He just... couldn't bring himself to harm him.

Ink sighed and laid down on the couch of his home he shared with Dream and Blue- acting as their base. He took off his top clothes to treat his wounds.

 

Blue smiled when he saw Ink return.

"Hi, Ink!" He said with a smile.

Dream waved.

 

Ink waved back without look up. He frowned at the wounds on his white bones- with black spiral markings on it- with blood leaking out of the deeper cuts. Those strings were sharp.

He took out a medical kit from under the table and starts to clean his wounds.

 

"Still haven't found your Soulmate?" Dream asked with a frown.

 

Ink frowned and shook his skull, wincing in pain but not from his wound but from his burning arm. That was complete bullshit. He had a Soulmate. They just couldn't be together. Ever.

And it hurt more than any wound Error would ever inflict on him.

"I was fighting Error, when do I have time?" Ink asked with a frown. If he hadn't already found his mate, he wouldn't have had time between fighting Error and protecting the Multiverse.

 

Blue hummed.

"True. But people are starting to talk again." He said with a frown.

 

Ink sighed softly and cleaned his wounds without looking up at Blue. "What are they saying this time?"

 

"Well, Nightmare apparently found his third Soulmate and they're confused why he would have three Soulmates and the creator zero." Blue explained. Though secretly he was happy that Nightmare had been able to find his Soulmates. Error had once told him that Nightmare had depression and self-worth problems. Hopefully his Soulmates could help him with that.

 

Ink sighed harshly. "Because I don't have a mark okay?!"

He showed them his arm which was free of any words or even a letter. Not even a sign! Even mute people had Soulmates in sign language!

"Whoever it was died long ago and will continue to be that way!" Ink said with a frown. He scoffed and looked away, feeling angry and upset that he wouldn't ever be with his Soulmate. "Nightmare's just lucky."

 

"But if your Soulmate died, wouldn't you get a new mark after some time?" Blue asked with a frown.

 

Ink frowned and let out a sigh. "It never happened. Maybe they died too. Who knows? I don't."

"Nightmare's a lucky bastard." he mumbled angrily and started to heal his cuts and bruises.

 

"You could always just date someone you like who isn't your Soulmate." Dream suggested.

 

Ink frowned and shook his skull. "I don't have time for love. Besides, they'd get hurt from Error or get caught in the crossfire. I'm fine alone."

 

Dream frowned slightly.

"Well, at least you have us." Blue said with a smile.

 

Ink nodded slightly before forcing a smile. "Yeah. I have you guys."

But he wanted Error. He wanted to be like everyone else who had a Soulmate. _It was not fair._

 

Blue smiled.

"Do you want some cookies?" He offered.

 

"Cookies sound nice right now." Ink smiled softly. He could use a treat to help him ease up from today.

 

Blue nodded and used his magic to get the batch of cookies he'd baked.

 

Ink finished healing and went to put a clean shirt on. He always kept a spare. Though now he had to fix and wash his clothes. Oh joy.

 

Blue handed the plate of cookies to Ink with a small smile.

 

Ink took a cookie with a smile. "Thanks Blue. You're the best."

He ate the sweet treat and hummed softly.

 

Blue smiled happily before cuddling into Dream a bit.

 

Ink watched the duo, eating a bit quicker. He was happy for them. He was. But it just... hurt watching them be in love while he was... stuck.

He grabbed another cookie and devoured it.

 

Dream smiled happily and held Blue close.

 

Ink sighed silently. I looked like he was destined to be alone after all. He couldn't have Error and he didn't have anyone else.

He was truly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! We love comments! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	8. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare and his mates still have one Soulmark left...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Cross, Dust - X  
> Nightmare, Killer - Sky  
> Horror - both
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Nightmare opened a portal to a new AU, feeling a large amount of negativity coming from it. He could suck it all up instead of terrorizing an entire pacifist AU. Less work for him.

It had been a good three months since Dust had moved in and things were going well. He was happy, Killer was happy, Horror was happy and Dust was happy. It was going very well in his opinion.

 

Cross stared off into space with a frown. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, his expression a bit pained.

 

Nightmare looked around the blank AU in confusion. There was.... nothing. Just white. It reminded him of the Anti-Void. But... where was the negativity coming from?

 

Cross continued staring off into the distance, stuck in his own head.

 

Nightmare frowned before looking around to find the source of the negative aura.

After walking around he finally found someone sitting in the vast white. A Sans.

 

Cross had an unsettling grin on his face as he stared off into nothing, his eye sockets blank.

 

Nightmare frowned slightly and walked closer. "Are you okay?"

 

Cross blinked, wiping away some tears before he looked up at the stranger.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a frown. He hadn't thought that his AU was accessible anymore...

 

Nightmare frowned when he saw the Sans. He... looked so young. Barely an adult. Maybe a teenager? A kid then.

"I felt a strong sense of negativity and followed it here." Nightmare replied honestly and looked around. "Are you alone?"

 

Cross nodded.

"I'm the only one around here who isn't a ghost..." He mumbled quietly, staring up at the other.

 

Nightmare frowned slightly. That didn't sound good. Was he mentally unstable from staying here for too long? That was not good. Wait, how long had he been here? "Ghosts? You mean dead?"

 

Cross nodded.

He winced slightly when his arm burned a bit. Huh...

 

Nightmare winced when his arm burned and his eye widened. He checked his arm and sure enough, the last sentence was burning away.

 

Cross looked up at the other skeleton curiously when he looked at his arm.

"Is... is your Soulmate dying?" He asked with a frown.

 

Nightmare shook his skull before looking up at the other skeleton. "No. A dying Soulmate would feel cold and numb. I found mine."

 

"Hm?" Cross asked before he looked at his arm. Sure enough, a sentence was being burned away.

"So... You're my Soulmate?" He asked a bit confusedly. He hadn't thought he'd ever get to meet his Soulmate.

 

"Yeah, I guess so." Nightmare said before frowning, wincing slightly at the pain. The other wasn't reacting to the burn. "Don't you feel any pain?"

 

Cross blinked.

"Pain is easy to ignore when you've been created to work under extreme conditions." He replied almost robot-like.

 

Nightmare frowned at the response. That didn't sound right to him. The response was almost robotic. Like.... it was beaten into him.

"Well," Nightmare said softly. "I don't know about extreme conditions but why don't you come with me? My place has food and warmth. Better than this."

Plus, from what he was feeling, the other was like Killer. Losing his emotions. This wasn't good for their mental health and Nightmare planned to fix that. None of his mates would fall like he did.

 

Cross blinked confusedly and stared up at the other.

"Yes! I don't want to stay here anymore, please!" He replied, feeling tears collect in his eye sockets.

 

Nightmare was a bit startled by the sudden show of emotions and nodded. Poor guy. He had probably been stuck here for who knows how long. "Come with me then."

 

Cross nodded and quickly got up, stumbling a bit. He'd been sitting there for a long while.

 

Nightmare went closer, ready to catch the skeleton. He looked so small, maybe barely reaching his upper ribs.

 

Cross frowned at himself. Why was his body protesting... Maybe because he'd gone so long without eating. He kind of felt like passing out for a bit.

 

Nightmare saw that the other was having a hard time moving and he used his tentacles to help him up. He felt so light. That was very concerning.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

 

Cross looked up at the other when he was steadied by some black tentacles.

"Just feeling really light-headed." He replied with a frown.

 

Nightmare hummed softly and helped the other walk towards him. He opened a portal beside them.

"You're probably hungry." he said in thought.

 

Cross nodded. He was really hungry. It was pretty hard to get something to eat in a white void.

 

Nightmare gently lead the other to the portal. He had to cook something real quick. Thankfully they had some microwave foods in case of emergencies so he could do that before preparing a proper meal. "I'm Nightmare by the way."

 

Cross looked up at the other.

"I'm Cross." He replied. He really wanted to sit down again. His legs kept buckling a bit.

 

Nightmare smiled softly and stepped through the portal with Cross, standing in their living room. "Okay Cross. I have a three more mates with me and they'll take care of you while I get you something to eat, okay?"

 

Cross went through the portal without hesitation. He looked up at Nightmare and nodded a bit.

 

Nightmare smiled and gently lead Cross to sit down on the couch. "Don't move too much. I'll be right back."

After that he went towards the kitchen to heat up something for Cross.

 

Cross nodded a bit.

"Did you find another one, Boss?" Dust piped up from another couch where he was cuddling a sleepy Killer.

 

"Yup." Nightmare said from the kitchen as he searched their fridge for food. "Please take care of him while I get some food."

 

"Sure!" Dust called with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Cross asked confusedly.

Horror frowned slightly. Another Soulmate?

 

Killer opened his eyes sleepily and looked at the new skeleton. He cuddled closer to his mate.

"Who are you?" he asked sleepily.

 

"I.. I'm Cross..." Cross replied quietly.

Horror tilted his head a bit.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

Dust winced when his arm suddenly burned.

 

Killer flinched when his arm started to hurt and he nuzzled closer to Dust for comfort. It wasn't a good feeling.

 

Horror winced slightly. So Cross really was his Soulmate too.

Dust frowned slightly as he held Killer close.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly.

Cross flinched. His arm hurt really bad...

 

Killer leaned into Dust, wincing at the burn on his arm. So Cross was their Soulmate too?

"My arm hurts..." he said softly with a grimace.

 

Dust frowned and pulled up his own sleeve, seeing the last Soulmark disappear.

Cross felt tears collect in his eye sockets. Why did it hurt so much..?

"Congrats, you just found four Soulmates." Horror said.

 

"Don't you mean 'we' found our four Soulmates?" Killer said with a grin before wincing in pain. It never got any easier.

 

Horror smiled a bit.

"True." He agreed.

Cross curled in on himself with a wince. That was great but it hurt...

 

Killer frowned when he saw that Cross was in pain. It really did hurt but there nothing that could be done until it finally went away.

"Do you want a hug?" he asked hopefully. Maybe it would help? It had for him.

 

Cross nodded a small bit. It had been so long since he'd gotten a hug...

 

Killer smiled and detached himself from Dust, giving him a chaste kiss to apologize before going over to Cross and hugging him gently.

 

Dust blushed softly when he was kissed.

Cross relaxed into the touch a bit, wiping away his tears.

 

Killer smiled and hugged Cross gently, comforting him through the pain. His own pain was starting to lessen.

 

Cross hugged back a bit. Why did it hurt so much? It hurt less with Nightmare.

 

Killer looked down at Cross in concern. "Is it still hurting?"

 

Cross nodded a bit.

Horror frowned worriedly and walked over to Cross.

 

Killer frowned and looked at Cross' arm, seeing all three sentences burning away at once. That was probably the source of the extra pain.

 

Cross looked down at his arm. Well, three at once.

"What are your names?" He asked, trying to distract himself.

 

Killer smiled softly at Cross. "My name is Killer."

 

Cross nodded.

"I'm Horror." Horror said.

"Dust." Dust said.

 

"It's nice to see you, Cross." Killer said happily with a soft smile. "It's good to finally meet you."

 

Cross smiled slightly. The pain was finally lessening...

 

Nightmare walked into the living room with a microwave lunch. He smiled when he saw his mates and gave Cross the food. "Sorry for the bad food. It'll take a while before dinner is ready."

 

Cross took the food with a small smile.

"It's okay." He replied. "I'm happy to get anything at all."

 

Nightmare smiled slightly in sadness. No one should feel that way. He knew how it felt and it was not a good feeling.

 

Horror frowned. Had Cross not gotten enough to eat?

Cross smiled and ate happily.

 

"I'm going to cook. Anyone want to help me?" Nightmare asked while looking at the others.

 

"Yeah." Horror replied and went to Nightmare with a smile. They needed to get something to eat for Cross.

 

Killer watched them go before looking at Cross. Now what?

 

Cross cuddled into Killer a bit.

 

~~~

 

Cross looked up when Nightmare and Horror walked back into the living room.

 

"Dinner's ready." Nightmare announced with a smile. "I hope you like beef sandwich."

Killer smiled happily. Nightmare's 'sandwich' was not a simple sandwich at all. It looked like it could be served at a restaurant for a lot of gold.

 

Cross looked at the sandwich with a small smile. It looked absolutely awesome!

Horror smiled. He couldn't wait to eat.

 

Nightmare placed the tray of sandwiches in front of them, still steaming warm.

"I hope you like these. Barbecue sauce this time." He chuckled softly. Last time he'd used spicy sauce and it hadn't been pretty. Hilarious though.

 

Horror smiled brightly. He sat down and took a sandwich.

Cross took a sandwich.

 

Nightmare sat down next to Dust and took one sandwich, handing one to Dust.

Killer took a sandwich happily. He bit into it and hummed in bliss. It was so good!

 

Dust took that sandwich with a smile.

"Thanks." He said.

 

Nightmare smiled at Dust and nodded. "Anytime."

Killer ate his sandwich happily. It tasted so good! And it was better since they had found their forth Soulmate.

They were all Soulmates.

Killer wanted to laugh because he'd never thought this would happen. Yet it had. And he was so happy.

 

Cross ate the sandwich happily.

"It tastes amazing." He said with a smile.

Dust nodded in agreement.

 

"I'm glad you think so." Nightmare smiled happily. He wanted to ask how Cross wound up in a blank white AU. What had Ink been thinking when he made that AU? How long had Cross stayed there? When?

So many questions that needed to be answered. But he'd ask later at a more appropriate time.

 

Cross smiled and continued eating happily.

Horror ate his sandwich happily.

 

Killer looked at Cross curiously. He wondered what happened to him. They didn't exactly have the best track record when it came to mentally healthy Soulmates.

 

Cross yawned quietly when he finished his sandwich. He was kind of tired.

 

Nightmare noticed the yawn and looked at Cross. "Tired?"

 

Cross nodded. He was ready to pass out for a bit.

 

Nightmare smiled and stood up to get some pillows and blankets for them. He quickly washed his hands and dried them before going to grab the blankets and pillows.

 

Cross yawned again, closing his eye sockets.

"Do you get nightmares?" Dust asked.

 

Killer frowned and focused on the conversation. This was important. Sometimes they- usually him- were violent when they had night terrors. It had lessened but he had hurt Nightmare before in the past by sleep fighting him and Nightmare had bruises and cuts from it. He needed to know if Cross was the same or not.

 

Cross looked up with a frown.

"Sometimes." He replied hesitantly. "Why?" He asked.

"All of us have nightmares and I wanted to get that out of the way." Dust replied.

 

"Yeah and it's sometimes.... not ideal for us to sleep together if that happens." Killer said with a frown. "Just a warning."

 

Cross nodded a bit.

"But I don't have as much nightmares when I'm in the cuddle pile." Dust said with a smile.

 

Killer chuckled softly with a small smile. "Thankfully. Though do you have water ready to wake me up before I sleep attack someone again?"

 

Horror chuckled and held up a water bottle that had been stored under the coffee table.

 

"Perfect!" Killer grinned jokingly.

"Anyone want pillows and blankets?" Nightmare called as he walked towards the living room with said items.

 

Horror chuckled.

Dust cheered with a smile. He snatched away his favourite pillow with his magic and cuddled it.

 

Killer chuckled softly when Dust immediately grabbed his favorite pillow. So adorable.

Nightmare smiled and distributed the pillows and blankets to everyone. Hopefully it'd be comfortable enough to sleep in.

 

Dust yawned softly as he cuddled his pillow close. He took a blanket and threw it over himself, curling up a bit.

Cross blinked sleepily and took two pillows and a blanket, making himself a small nest on a couch.

 

Horror grabbed some pillows and put it on the arm rest, making a soft place to sleep before turning himself into a cocoon with the blanket. He smiled and snuggled into his blanket and pillows. So soft~

 

Dust teleported and cuddled into Horror with a happy smile.

 

Horror opened his eyes when he saw Dust and smiled, cuddling into him happily.

 

Dust smiled happily. He closed his eye sockets as he cuddled into Horror some more.

 

Nightmare sat down and pulled a blanket over himself, smiling as he watched his mates slowly drifting off to sleep. It was peaceful.

 

It didn't take long until all of them were asleep. Thankfully they didn't get any nightmares that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! We love comments! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	9. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare tries another date with his Soulmates, hoping that Ink would leave them alone this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Cross, Dust - X  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Killer, Horror - both
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Nightmare gently helped Horror put on his disguise to cover his teeth and head injury. Thankfully he'd picked the revenue in a snowy season so they wouldn't get strange looks for wearing so much cover.

 

Horror smiled softly at Nightmare.

"Thanks." He hummed softly.

 

Nightmare smiled at Horror. "You're welcome."

"Do you know what to do if any of us gets caught or noticed?" He asked his mates.

Killer nodded. "We all run away with no hesitation."

 

Cross nodded with a small smile.

"It's a pretty good plan." Dust hummed.

 

Nightmare smiled and opened a portal. "Ready?"

Killer nodded. "I'm ready."

 

The others agreed.

Cross took Dust's hand for reassurance.

 

Nightmare nodded and opened the portal leading to the AU.

 

Everyone jumped through.

 

Nightmare followed after them and appeared in an alley. He looked around for a moment before nodding to show that it was safe. He led them all towards the amusement park.

 

Cross went after Nightmare excitedly. This was going to be awesome!

 

Nightmare bought the tickets at the stand and the person didn't bat an eye. He'd picked a monster friendly AU.

 

Dust smiled a bit. This was going pretty well.

 

Nightmare handed his Soulmates their bracelet pass.

 

Killer smiled as he put it on. He thanked Nightmare by kissing his cheek.

"Thanks for making this possible, Midnight." He said softly, using Nightmare's codename.

 

Nightmare blushed deeply before he smiled at Killer and kissed back. "Anything for you."

 

Killer blushed softly. "You're the best." He murmured softly.

Cross nodded in agreement.

 

Nightmare smiled. "I try to be. Now, who wants to go to the rollercoaster first?"

Horror smiled happily. "I want to go!"

 

"Rollercoaster!" Dust cheered happily.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly in amusement and led them to the nearest coaster. "Then let's go!"

 

Cross smiled brightly and followed Nightmare.

 

They got in line and waited patiently. The rollercoaster had a lot of seats so the line went by fast.

 

Killer looked at the rollercoaster with interest.

"The one who pukes first loses!" Dust cheered happily.

 

"We all ate three hours ago." Killer pointed out. "We can't puke unless we drink water right now. Or on an empty stomach. Even then we need to ride at least three times."

 

Dust chuckled and grinned at Killer.

 

Nightmare smiled fondly at the sight.

 

Cross hummed.

"I don't want to puke." He decided.

 

"Then we probably shouldn't ride too many in a short amount of time." Nightmare advised.

 

Cross nodded with a smile and hugged Nightmare happily.

 

Nightmare smiled at Cross and hugged him.

The line went by quick and they got in their seat. Each carriage could only fit three so Dust and Killer had to sit in the back.

 

Cross looked over at Dust and grinned.

 

Dust grinned back and the rollercoaster moved.

 

"Don't make out too much over there." Horror joked.

Killer rolled his eyes.

 

Dust smirked and kissed his mate pointedly.

 

Killer blinked before kissing back gently, hugging Dust a bit.

 

~~~

 

Killer cuddled into Nightmare, smiling softly. The others were getting something to eat.

He kissed Nightmare gently, smiling up at him happily as he pulled back.

 

Nightmare smiled at Killer and kissed him back.

 

Killer hummed softly as he cuddled Nightmare close.

A human walked up to them with a frown.

"Why are you cheating on your mate?" They asked angrily.

Killer winced.

 

Nightmare looked at the human in confusion. "What do you mean? He is my mate."

 

"What about the cute little Oreo then?! You kissed him not too long ago." The human said.

 

"Oreo?" Nightmare asked in confusion before he realized. "Oh! That's my mate too!"

 

"You can't have two mates!" The human shouted angrily.

 

Nightmare frowned. "First off, I have four. And second, why do you care?"

 

"Because you can't- what?!!" The human shouted.

Killer winced.

"Midnight, please tell them to leave us alone..." He mumbled.

 

Nightmare nodded and glared at them. "You're making my sweetheart uncomfortable. Leave before I tell everyone you're harassing us."

 

The human glared at Nightmare before walking off.

Killer cuddled into Nightmare a bit more. 

 

Nightmare hugged Killer gently. "It's okay. They're gone now. Asshole."

 

Killer nodded a bit.

"Thanks, Yoru." He mumbled.

 

Nightmare blushed and smiled at Killer, nuzzling him gently. "Anything for you."

 

Killer smiled softly and nuzzled back gently.

 

Horror returned with some food alongside Dust and Cross. "Hey, don't cuddle without us."

 

Killer smiled at them.

"Come here then." He said softly.

Cross smiled brightly and sat down next to Killer. He cuddled into him happily and gave him a kiss. 

 

"Hey, I want kisses to!" Dust pouted and walked towards them, kissing Nightmare gently.

 

Horror chuckled softly and sat down, starting to hand out the food.

 

Nightmare pulled away and smiled at his mates. "I feel so lucky to have all of you."

 

Cross smiled.

"Same!" He said happily.

 

"Me too." Killer smiled at his Soulmates.

 

"You're the best." Horror added.

 

Dust smiled. "I'm happy I have all of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! We love comments! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
